The disclosure herein relates generally to storage and retention devices for corneal implants. During storage, or just prior to use, some corneal implants need to remain hydrated, and yet must be easily removed from storage without being damaged. Some corneal implants can be very light in mass and tacky, or sticky. When preparing the implants for use, there may be one or more components of a storage and/or shipping assembly that are removed relative to the implant delivery device to allow access to the implant. This removal step can prematurely dislodge the implant from its position before it is intended to be moved. Additionally, some implants are stored in a storage solution, such that removal of the storage component can cause the implant to be prematurely drawn out of the delivery device due to cohesive forces between fluid molecules and due to adhesion forces between the fluid and the implant.